The proposed project will study modes of counseling for female patients with cancer of the reproductive organs. Such patients are particularly vulnerable to anxiety, depression and loss of self esteem. A counseling team comprising the physician, nurse and social worker can combat such psychological symptoms. Fortunately, gynecological cancer patients seem to have strikingly similar needs for counseling and a common need to meet and talk with other cancer patients. A group counseling format, suitably tailored, can fulfill these needs simultaneously. The particular technique that has evolved through experience at Yale-New Haven Hospital is termed thematic group counseling. The eight counseling sessions focus on information about cancer provided by medical staff and positive health strategies such as progressive relaxation, diet and exercise. Thus the group offers patients concrete guidance while utilizing a therapeutic mode of mutual support. In a group, patients share fears, anxieties and questions - they are not alone or unique in their illness. More reticent members gain as they identify with more verbal. The repetitive nature of group interaction promotes the integration of information, and use of positive health strategies. Patients support each other in adjustment to physical changes and the process of setting goals for their future. The project will compare this technique with the more costly and possibly less effective individual counseling. Ninety patients will participate, each in one of three counseling procedures: thematic group counseling, individual counseling, and standard counseling. The third group will actually serve as an attention-placebo control group. The psychological state of patients will be assessed before counseling, immediately after counseling, and one year later by means of four instruments such as the Hamilton Anxiety-Depression Scale and the Social Adjustment Scale. The information derived from this study has potential benefit for cancer patients and others with chronic illness.